wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
King Ymiron
Maw of Souls, }} | money = | affiliation = Dragonflayer clan Scourge (Formerly) Valarjar The Skyhold | gender = Male | occupation = King of the Vrykul Champion of the Valarjar | location = Winter's Terrace, Howling Fjord or Ymiron's Seat, Utgarde Pinnacle Skyhold | status = Alive | relatives = Queen Angerboda (Wife) | mentors = | students = | companions = | instance = | pet = | source = }} King Ymiron is the king of the vrykul in Northrend and lies sleeping within Gjalerbron. His people, the Dragonflayer clan, are still fanatically loyal to him. Having recently proven himself to the Lich King, he was converted to the undead and is the last boss of Utgarde Pinnacle. He is voiced by Michael McConnohie. Abilities *'Bane': Surrounds King Ymiron with an aura that deals 1414-1586 (Heroic: 5k to 6k+) shadow damage to nearby enemies on every attack. *'Dark Slash': Slashes current aggro target with darkness, dealing damage equal to 50% of targets total health. *'Fetid Rot': Afflicts the target with a disease dealing 1414-1586 (Heroic: 2828 to 3172) damage every 3 seconds for 9 seconds and decreasing healing received by 25%. Dispellable. *'Screams of the Dead': Delivers a bone chilling scream stunning all party members for 8 seconds. *'Spirit Burst': AoE. Deals 2357 to 2643 (Heroic: 4k to 5k+) damage to all targets. Only occurs when Ranulf's blessing is active. *'Spirit Strike': Deals 925 to 1075 (Heroic: 4625 to 5375) damage to current target and increases physical damage done by 250 (Heroic: 1000). It is stackable, lasts 10 seconds, and only occurs when Haldor's blessing is active. Tactics This fight requires little strategy but is still quite difficult, particularly in heroic. The primary aspect of this fight is that he hits the tank VERY hard. His normal hits are for ~3k-5k and Dark Slash hits the tank for 50% of their health. Occasionally, King Ymiron will cast Bane which causes shadow damage when he is attacked. All DPS need to stop attacking when Bane is up. It needs to be dispelled or spell stolen immediately so dps can resume. He will also occasionally cast Fetid Rot on a random party member, which needs to be removed as quickly as possible. Every 33% HP on normal, and every 20% on heroic, King Ymiron will cast Screams of the Dead, which stuns the entire party for 8 seconds (mages can blink out of this stun and humans can use Every Man for Himself). He will then randomly run to one of the 4 longboats in the room and channel a spell from a Vrykul ancestor there. This will give him an additional ability for the next 33 or 20% of his life. After reaching the next 33/20% mark, the previous longboat will burn and that ability will end. Thus, Ymiron will call on two ancestors' blessings during his normal battle, and all four during his heroic battle. With respect to Ymiron's throne, these boats do: Near Left Boat Haldor - Gives the target the debuff Spirit Strike that increases damage taken. Will stack over time! Near Right Boat Bjorn - Allows him to summon Spirit Fount, an orb that does AoE shadow damage and moves around the room slowly. Ymiron needs to be kited away from the Fount and party members need to stay away from it. Far Left Boat Ranulf - Give him the ability to cast spirit burst, an AoE shadow nova for ~2k (Heroic: ~4-5k) Far Right Boat Tor - Allows King Ymiron to summon 4 Avenging Spirit adds that can be AoE'd down. Video guide Loot Quotes ;Aggro * ;Summons King Bjorn * ;Summons King Haldor * ;Summons King Ranulf * ;Summons King Tor * ;Killing a player * * * * ;Death * Notes * In , the character uncovers an event of the distant past, where King Ymiron declares that the old gods - the Titans - had abandoned them, and pledges to protect the Vrykul race. His first act is to declare that aberrant children (evidently precursors to humans) be destroyed to preserve the Vrykul racial purity (probably inspired in King Herod). had earlier shown that some families had acted to preserve these children despite the proclamation. This decision makes King Ymiron indirectly responsible for the creation of what is now the human race. Myth Ymiron is probably named for Ymir, the primordial frost giant, whose corpse Odin used to create the world according to Norse mythology. Ymiron, as a sleeping king who returns to defend his people from foreigners in time of need, may be a reference to the legend of King Arthur — but an evil version. Patch changes References See also External links Category:Bosses Category:Dragonflayer Category:Kings Category:Named mobs Category:Utgarde Pinnacle mobs Category:Unique models Category:Warriors